Kobiety Ruchu Oporu
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Ruchu Oporu oprócz swoich dzielnych żołnierzy ma swoje nieustraszone żołnierki. Kobietom walczyć trudniej, a więc tym bardziej trzeba je podziwiać. Oto prawdziwe historie niezwykłych dziewczyn walczących z maszynami: Dai, Aniki, Estrelli, Agnes i Fenix.


- Jest taki piękny!

Hostile zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, słysząc rozanielony głos Dai. _Znowu mówią o mnie?_, pomyślał skromnie, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Spokojnie, dziewczyno! – roześmiała się głośno Anika. – Już to słyszałam kilkanaście razy.

- No, wiem, wiem, ale... kiedy on jest taki piękny! Te boskie kształty, gdzie trzeba ostre, gdzie indziej łagodnie zaokrąglone, że dłoń tak dobrze leży! Leży idealnie. Idealnie! I te rozmiary, jest taki duży... Du-ży. A ten zgrabny tył? Mniam, miodzio.

_Na pewno o mnie. _Hostile poprawił swoją wojskową kurtkę z czerwoną bandaną Ruchu Oporu zawiązaną poniżej ramienia i wszedł do kanciapy lekarek. _Albo o Marcusie. _

- I ten długi ogon – dodała Dai, kiedy przestąpił próg.

- Ogon? – powtórzył zdumiony.

Dziewczyny wymieniły szybkie spojrzenia, po czym wybuchły śmiechem.

- Aż się boję zapytać, o czym była ta rozmowa. – Hostile potarł kciukiem łuk brwiowy.

- Nie ma się czego bać – zapewniła go Anika łagodnym głosem. – Dai, pochwal się.

- No więc – zaczęła druga dziewczyna wesoło, po czym ofuknęła Samą siebie: - Nie zaczyna się zdania od _no więc_, ale co tam. Dostałam wreszcie swój helikopter!

- Serio? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Gratuluję.

- Dzięki! – Dai odgarnęła z czoła ciemne włosy, wsuwając je za ucho ozdobione pojedynczym kolczykiem w kształcie smoka. – Mój własny Black Hawk. Ja jako główny pilot. Cudownie!

- To kiedy nas przelecisz – zaczęła lekarka, na chwilę znacząco zawieszając głos – swoim helikopterem?

- Niedługo. Muszę powiedzieć reszcie chłopaków. – Zeskoczyła z pryczy i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. – Miłego zszywania! – zawołała jeszcze, wychodząc. Anika pokręciła głową z powątpiewaniem i spojrzała wyczekująco na Hostile'a.

- Co trzeba zszyć? – zapytała, wstając i poprawiając poszarzały kitel.

Chłopak ściągnął czarną rękawiczkę i zgiął wszystkie palce oprócz najmniejszego; ten był mocno spuchnięty i fioletowy.

- Przyciąłem sobie go spustem – mruknął.

- Zagoi się Sam. Niech Savannah pocałuje, a z_ia-zia _przestanie boleć.

- Nie ma to ja opinia fachowca.

- No jasne. Po to tutaj jestem. – Posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, ale gdzieś w oddali dały się słyszeć podniesione głosy i pisk zdartych kółek noszy, co zawsze oznaczało jedno: kolejny ranny. Anika spoważniała. – A teraz wybacz, robota czeka.

Dai spojrzała za wiezionym żołnierzem; drgnęła, czując metaliczny zapach krwi. Odsunęła się pod ścianę, żeby przepuścić biegnących lekarzy. Za nimi nadeszło szybko dwóch mężczyzn; obaj byli pokryci kurzem, błotem i krwią, ale jednego z nich rozpoznała bez problemu.

- Winchester! – krzyknęła. – Co się stało?

- Zasadzka – rzucił szybko przystojny żołnierz, nawet się nie zatrzymując. – Straciłem ośmiu.

- Przykro mi. – W odpowiedzi skinął jej głową, znikając w kolejnej sali.

Ruszyła dalej, poprawiając kurtkę. Po półgodzinie znalazła się wreszcie na powierzchni gruntu, idąc w stronę hangaru. Gdzieś wysoko przemknął po niebie myśliwiec, patrolując przestrzeń powietrzną nad bazą główną. Zmarszczyła brwi. Kiedy minęła stojące na płycie lądowiska lśniące Black Hawki i niezgrabne Chinooki serce zabiło jej radośnie w piersi; przyśpieszyła. W myślach powtórzyła sobie nazwisko oficera, do którego miała się zgłosić i weszła między żołnierzy, z których większość była pilotami. Zastanawiała się, ilu z nich przeszło prawdziwy kurs pilotażu w wojsku, a ilu było Samoukami tak jak ona. Ze wstydem pomyślała o tym, że wylatała jedynie sześćset pięćdziesiąt trzy godziny i była na trzech misjach, ale za sterami czuła się pewniej niż na ziemi. I wreszcie walczyła. Naprawdę walczyła.

Szła między skrzyniami z amunicją a rzędami jeepów, kiedy zobaczyła znajomą twarz.

- Trzynastek, hej, Trzynastek! – krzyknęła radośnie, idąc w stronę wysokiego chłopaka, ładującego na bagażnik podrasowanego land rovera ciężkie pudła. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając białymi zębami.

- Lecisz? – zapytał, ocierając kątem muskularnej dłoni spocone czoło.

- Nie, idę odebrać swoją zabawkę. – Posłał jej zdumione spojrzenie. – No, helikopter dostałam.

- Gratuluję! Nie myślałem, że dadzą ci coś tak du... – zaczął, ale szybko urwał. – Świetnie, że dostałaś maszynę. Pamiętaj o swoim oddziale, okej? – Klepnął ją w plecy.

- Szukam kapitana Smitha. Muszę mu pokwitowanie podpisać czy coś. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Trzynastek wskazał jej, gdzie może znaleźć oficera, po czym życzył powodzenia. Poszła do razu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i dumą w sercu.

- A, szeregowa Dai. – Stary kapitan spojrzał na nią przelotnie znad swojego biurka zawalonego mapami i innymi papierami. – Major Evans bardzo panią chwalił. Straciliśmy jednego z głównych pilotów tydzień temu i cudem odzyskaliśmy maszynę. Nie jest... w zbyt dobrym stanie, ale latać będzie.

- Major Evans powiedział mi, że to Black Hawk – wtrąciła podniecona. – Jeden z tych na zewnątrz?

- Nie – mruknął, po czym skinął na stojącego nieopodal młodego żołnierza. – Owen panią zaprowadzi. Odmaszerować.

- Tak jest, _sir. _– Zasalutowała. _Nie chcą tutaj kobiet, _pomyślała ze zgrozą, ale poszła za swoim przewodnikiem. Ten poprowadził ją przez hangar, między stojącymi posępnie myśliwcami, jednym masywnym F-19, smukłymi Predatorami i potężnymi Chinookami. Kiedy wyszli zza masywnego dziobu wojskowego transportowca, zobaczyła czarną sylwetkę Black Hawka. Od razu wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. – Dzięki, trafię – mruknęła do towarzyszącego jej chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie pod nosem.

Podeszła do maszyny, ale już z daleka wiedziała. Black Hawk _ulepszony _przy SKYNET. Przeklęła pod nosem, zaglądając do środka. Zobaczyła podziurawiony przez kule kokpit i rozbity ekran komputera pokładowego. Brakowało sterów, a w szybie ziała potężna dziura; całe wnętrze helikoptera było nadpalone. Usiadła na fotelu pilota, zauważając brak pasów bezpieczeństwa i zagłówka. _Cholerny bezzałogowiec. _Z całej siły kopnęła w komputer, który ku jej zdziwieniu zamigotał i włączył się.

_ROZPOCZYNAM SKANOWANIE. 10%... 67%... 88%... 93%... 100%. AWARIA! AWARIA! AWARIA!_

Czerwone napisy wypełniły ekran jak szalone. Dai znowu kopnęła w kokpit. System wyłączył się.

- Pięknie, po prostu pięknie! – mruknęła, zakładając nogi na obudowę komputera. – Potrzebuję części.

- Jakich części? – Usłyszała tak niespodziewanie znajomy głos, że spadła z fotela, wypadając z kokpitu. Błyskawicznie zerwała się na równe nogi, otrzepując kurtkę. Wbiła wzrok w ziemię, starając się nieco uspokoić.

- Chyba wszystkich – odparła, ostrożnie podnosząc oczy i przesuwając spojrzeniem najpierw po ciemnych, sfatygowanych butach, potem po czarnych, skórzanych, gdzie trzeba obcisłych spodniach, szarym t-shircie smakowicie opinającym szeroką, umięśnioną pierś, a wreszcie po przystojnej twarzy Marcusa Wrighta. – Ale mówiłam do siebie – rzuciła, zanim zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak to głupio zabrzmiało. _Mówiłam do siebie. Mówiłam Sama do siebie. Wariatka Dai, bardzo mi miło. I tak nie zapamiętasz mojego imienia._

Mężczyzna zajrzał do kokpitu, opierając potężną dłoń o jego metalowy brzeg.

_"Co tutaj robisz?", mogłabym zapytać._

_"Przyszedłem cię zobaczyć", odpowiedziałby mi, a potem zaczęlibyśmy całować się w..._

- ...deszczu – zakończyła nieświadomie na głos i poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Nagle gdzieś w tle usłyszała szum zwalniających silników. _Oczywiście, wpadł po swoją Blair, _pomyślała z goryczą. Oparła się o kadłub maszyny, nerwowo skubiąc rękaw kurtki.

- Powodzenia z częściami. – Usłyszała, kiedy mężczyzna ruszył w stronę wyjścia z hangaru.

- Dzięki. Przyda się.

Kiedy Peesem rozłożył mocno pomiętą mapę, a Bartek przygładził ją lekko ręką, Dai wyciągnęła notatnik, kartując go.

- Dawaj te współrzędne – mruknął Peesem. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, zaczynając dyktować.

Po niecałym kwadransie Bartek postukał palcem w jeden z zaznaczonych na mapie punktów.

- Jest najbliżej – powiedział. – Nie będzie problemu z przyniesieniem tutaj części.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że wcisnęli ci taki wrak – prychnął Answer, bawiąc się nożem.

- Naprawi się, wyklepie i poleci – wtrącił optymistycznie M_GmbH.

- Już nie mogę się doczekać – pisnęła wesoło Estrella.

- Taa, ja też – mruknęła Dai, wpatrując się w mapę. Pokazała kolejny punkt. – Ten można też sprawdzić.

- Da się załatwić. – Mq nachylił się nad stołem. – Potrzebujemy planu.

- Pamiętajcie, żeby zgłosić wszystko dowództwu – wtrąciła Anika.

- Możesz iść zgłosić, jeśli chcesz. – Peesem puścił lekarce oko. – Connorowi.

- I wtedy znowu obdarzy cię tym spojrzeniem w stylu _ach, gdyby nie Kate, brałbym _– roześmiała się Agnes. – No wiesz, tym swoim najseksowniejszym spojrzeniem spode łba.

- A propos spojrzeń – zaczął Trzynastek – zgadnijcie, z kim flirtowała Dai w hangarze.

- _Flirtowała _to eufemizm – prychnęła wspomniana. – Słyszał, jak gadałam Sama do siebie. I przylazł.

- _I przylazł. – _Peesem zaczął ją przedrzeźniać. – Sobie Sam przylazł. Proszę jaka niewzruszona.

- Dobra, w porządku. – Dai skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, marszcząc brwi. – Bóg seksu Marcus Wright przyszedł do mnie i wspaniałomyślnie zagadał, bo niestety usłyszał, jak gadałam do siebie. Tyle. Zero flirtowania.

_A szkoda, _dodała w myślach. _Ale z myśliwca na helikopter się nie przesiądzie, _pomyślała smutno.

- Może następnym razem – rzucił wesoło Bartek, klepnąwszy Dai w ramię. Kiwnęła głową.

Kiedy plan był gotowy, misja zgłoszona, plecaki spakowane i zegarki zsynchronizowane, wszyscy udali się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Dai jednak długo nie mogła zasnąć. Miała nadzieję, że uda się zdobyć wszystkie części.

- Anika? – szepnęła w ciemnościach. – Śpisz?

- Tak. – Usłyszała niedaleko. – A co?

- Cholernie nie lubię wychodzić z bazy.

- Wolisz wylatywać, wiem.

- Jestem tchórzem – jęknęła pilotka.

- Ale i tak cię lubimy. A teraz śpij. Nie bój się. Chłopcy jak zwykle nas obronią. Zobaczysz.

- Chłopcy... – Dobiegł ich nieco rozmarzony głos Agnes.

- Śpimy, dziewczyny! – ofuknęła je Estrella; zamilkły, chichocząc.

Obudziły się o czasie i szybko ubrały. Dai naciągnęła na siebie czarną bluzę z kapturem, a włosy upięła wysoko na czubku głowy. Kiedy zarzuciła na siebie plecak, Anika posłała jej uśmiech, upychając w swojej torbie pokaźnych rozmiarów apteczkę. Dołączyły do czekających na nie Agnes, Estrelli i Fenix, która niecałą godzinę wcześniej wróciła z ostatniej misji szpiegowskiej. Ruszyły na umówione miejsce spotkania z resztą oddziału.

- Mała zmiana planu – rzucił na powitanie Peesem.

- A raczej niespodzianka – powiedział wesoło Trzynastek.

- Dla Dai – dodał rapecqx_E3QX.

- Dostałam porządny, działający helikopter? – zapytała poruszona dziewczyna.

- Nie, lepiej. – Answer uśmiechnął się szeroko, poprawiając na ramieniu karabin.

- Co może być lepsze niż helikopter w jednym kawałku? – Dai wyglądała na zdziwioną. – Hm?

- Czekamy jeszcze na kogoś?

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała, słysząc znajomy głos. Na szczęście nie miała tym razem skąd wypaść. Marcus Wright zeskoczył ze skrzydła Predatora na ziemię i podniósł swój plecak.

- Nie, możemy ruszać – odparł rapecqx_E3QX, wymierzając Dai kuksańca w ramię.

- Co to ma być? – zapytała szeptem dziewczyna, nachylając się do Mq.

- Twój bóg seksu.

- Nie, kurde! – Chwyciła chłopaka za rękaw. – Co on tutaj robi?...

- Rozkaz Connora. Chyba chodzi o jakąś czarną skrzynkę czy coś z helikoptera, który został zestrzelony wczoraj. Piloci zobaczyli coś dziwnego, zanim maszyna runęła. Connor chce wiedzieć, co to było.

Dai pokiwała głową, ruszając za innymi. Szybko dogoniła Anikę i resztę dziewczyn, które zdążyły już pogrążyć się w rozmowie na jeden ze swoich ukochanych tematów: _faceci. _Chociaż pilotka czuła się dziwnie, wiedząc, że jej _bóg seksu _idzie zaledwie kilka kroków za nią, szybko rozgadała się, jak to miała w swoim zwyczaju.

- Winchesterowie są super – powiedziała, zerkając kątem oka na Anikę. – Zwłaszcza starszy.

- Jeśli mają go postrzelić – ale nie daj Boże! – to w tyłek – szepnęła lekarka, rumieniąc się lekko.

- No, proszę, jaka niegrzeczna! – rzuciła Fenix, wybuchając śmiechem.

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej nawet, kiedy Peesem przywołał do siebie Dai.

- Masz listę części? – zapytał.

- W głowie – odparła. – Największy problem może być z szybą. Jak nie znajdziemy nowej, kawałkiem gazety starej nie zakleję. Dziura wielka jak sto pięćdziesiąt. Fotele też nowe by się przydały, ale takie zabiegi kosmetyczne zostawię sobie na sam koniec. A poza tym, remont kokpitu. Generalny remont kokpitu. No i ten cholerny komputer pokładowy. Trzeba będzie go znowu przeprogramować na mnie. Żeby reagował na głos albo coś. Nie chcę autopilota, bo nie lubię jak maszyna rządzi. To ja mam rządzić. Człowiek, nie maszyna. Dlatego... O, muszę wymyślić mojemu helikopterowi jakieś imię. I pomalować go. Widziałam fajne płomienie na dziobie jednego z F-16, ale chyba chcę coś oryginalnego. Może coś komiksowego? Albo mangowego. Tak, to chyba niezły pomysł. Albo możemy zrobić odciski naszych rąk czerwoną farbą na bokach. Koniecznie coś czerwonego. Jesteśmy przecież w Ruchu Oporu! A Trzynastek zajmie się bronią. Duże działko albo dwa, karabiny maszynowe. Może trzy i ze dwa do rąk. Plus uprzęże. A na ogonie można by namalować logo Filmwebu.

Dai mówiła dalej, ale do jej słowotoku nerwowego wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni. No, prawie wszyscy.

- Ona tak zawsze? – zapytał Bartka Marcus.

- Zwykle. Trzeba dać jej się wygadać.

- O helikopterach?

- Nie, zwykle mówi o to...

- Tostach – wtrącił szybko przysłuchujący się ich rozmowie Hostile.

- Tostach? – powtórzył zdziwiony Marcus.

- Tak, z masłem. Smaczne są. Próbowałeś?

Wright spojrzał na nich nieco dziwnie, ale pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Żałuj – dodał Bartek szczęśliwy, że nie wygadał, jakim to zainteresowaniem Dai darzy Marcusa. _Ale było blisko, _pomyślał. _Dobrze, że Hostile był w pobliżu. _

Pierwszy wrak okazał się zbyt rozwalony, żeby cokolwiek z niego móc wykorzystać, co bardzo zasmuciło Dai. Nasunęła jednak na głowę kaptur i cały oddział ruszył dalej. Nieoczekiwanie pogoda bardzo się popsuła i z nieba lunął deszcz. Na szczęście udało im się znaleźć schronienie w zdemolowanym moteliku przy zgliszczach stacji benzynowej. Zdecydowali się rozpalić ognisko.

- ...więc chyba zostanę jednak przy feniksie. – Dai puściła oko Fenix. – Na jednym boku helikoptera, a ogon ptaka może _oplatać _ogon helikoptera. Fajnie, prawda? Ogon _na _ogonie. Będzie potrzebna złota farba. I żółta, i dużo odcieni pomarańczowego. Plus czerwony. A na drugim boku odciski naszych dłoni. – Urwała, wzdychając. – A już chcę mój helikopter! – jęknęła, siadając na swoim plecaku.

- Spokojnie, będziesz go miała. – Anika posłała towarzyszce uśmiech. – Już niedługo.

Dai przeciągnęła się, szukając wzrokiem Marcusa. Mężczyzna siedział naprzeciwko niej po drugiej stronie ogniska z oczami wbitymi w ogień.

Zjedli kolację, rozmawiając. Chcieli wyruszyć znowu, jak tylko przestanie padać.

- Bierzesz pierwszą wartę – rzucił Peesem do Dai, wstając.

Wszyscy powoli zaczęli przenosić się ze śpiworami do pomieszczenia obok, aż wreszcie dziewczyna została Sama. Sama z Marcusem. _Tyle możliwości, _pomyślała gorzko, upijając łyk wody mineralnej. Siedzieli dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu.

- Dai? – Usłyszała nagle. Spojrzała na towarzysza. – Baterie ci się wyładowały?

- Baterie?...

- Twoje baterie.

- Nie jestem na baterie – mruknęła.

- Więc czemu nic nie mówisz?

- Bo... cię nie znam – odparła szybko.

- Nie jesteś dzieckiem. Możesz rozmawiać z obcymi.

- Taa, dzięki za przypomnienie. – Poprawiła bluzę na ramionach. – O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

- Nie wiem. Chętnie posłucham ciebie.

- Jak wszyscy – rzuciła skromnie. – Ale ja jestem tylko mocna w gębie. Jestem tchórzem.

- Czyżby słowo _tchórz _zmieniło definicję? – Uniósł brew. – Nie wiedziałem.

- Bez helikoptera... – zaczęła, ale urwała szybko. – Kiedy nie siedzę za sterami, czuję się taka bezbronna.

- Przecież taka nie jesteś. Nie jesteś bezbronna, prawda? Masz swój oddział, karabin, nóż w bucie.

W milczeniu kiwnęła głową, zdobywając się na uśmiech.

- Taa, chyba masz rację.

- Lubię mieć rację. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Prześpij się, jeśli chcesz. Będę miał na ciebie oko.

_Dobrze by było, _pomyślała.

- Dzięki. – Otuliła się ciaśniej bluzą i zamknęła oczy. Obudziła ją dopiero Estrella.

- Jak się flirtowało? – zapytała szeptem.

- A, nieźle, dziękuję. – Pilotka ziewnęła głośno.

Wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Dai z nosem w mapie narzekała na błoto i mokro w butach, po czym zaczęła głośno wyrażać nadzieję na to, że następny wrak będzie w lepszym stanie.

- Baterie, widzę, naładowane. – Marcus zrównał z nią krok i posłał uśmiech.

- A jednak! – Agnes roześmiała się. – Dai jest na baterie. Tak myślałam.

Nagle M_GmbH zatrzymał się jak wryty.

- Słyszycie? – zapytał, stojąc nieruchomo; zaczęli nasłuchiwać.

- Silnik. Coś leci. – Bartek zmrużył oczy, wypatrując maszyny.

- Brzmi jak Black Hawk – mruknęła Dai i dokładnie w tym momencie powietrzem wstrząsnął wybuch.

- Na ziemię! – wrzasnął Trzynastek. – Broń!

Znowu coś eksplodowało.

- Tam! – krzyknął rapecqx_E3QX. Wszyscy spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. Między budynkami dostrzegli ruch. A potem nad ich głowami przeleciał HK, bucząc głośno. Przypadli do ziemi, ale Peesem szybko kazał im podnieść się i ruszyć w stronę najbliższej ściany. Po chwili zrozumieli, co się dzieje.

Maszyny zaatakowały konwój. Cztery samochody leżały wywrócone kołami do góry i mocno zniszczone. Pozostałe trzy zostały unieruchomione między nadpalonymi wrakami. Zaczęła się wymiana ognia. Gdzieś nad nimi przeleciał helikopter ścigany przy HK, ciągnąc za sobą smugę szarawego dymu.

- Idziemy, potrzebują nas! – krzyknął Answer.

Dai nie mogła oderwać wzroku od nieba. Nagle helikopter zaczął spadać, ale widziała, jak jego pilot walczy o posadzenie maszyny. I kiedy metal dziobu zgrzytnął o asfalt ulicy, wiedziała, że udało mu się wylądować mimo awarii śmigła. Wtedy zjawiły się T-800. Pilot nie mieli szans. Powietrze wypełnił świst kul.

Anika pociągnęła towarzyszkę za sobą. Cały oddział szybko przedarł się do ocalałych żołnierzy z konwoju.

- Wieziemy bardzo ważną przesyłkę! – krzyknął jeden z oficerów. – Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się do bazy!

Otworzyli ogień. Terminatory i ich błyszczące oczy były coraz bliżej.

Dai wpatrywała się w helikopter; jego śmigło nadal obracało się powoli.

- Można by go poderwać – szepnęła do siebie.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Usłyszała; Marcus błyskawicznym ruchem jednej ręki przeładował shotguna.

- Niby dlaczego?! Poleci.

- Widzisz ten dym?! A dziury? Kokpit wygląda jak sito!

- Mogłoby być gorzej! Wierz mi! – odkrzyknęła, zrzucając z siebie bluzę i odkładając karabin na ziemię. – Muszę spróbować.

- Jesteś tchórzem, zapomniałaś?!

- Zabrakło ci argumentów, co, Wright?! – wrzasnęła, czując wściekłość. – Idę. Muszę iść. Tylko za sterami naprawdę się wam przydam. Peesem! Osłaniajcie mnie!

- To szaleństwo – podsumował Answer. – Masz szczęście, że osłaniać cię będą najszybsze strzelby Zachodu. Panowie? – Poklepał swój karabin.

_Koniec z byciem tchórzem. _Dai najmocniej jak się dało, ścisnęła sznurówki butów.

- Dopiero jak będę na metr w górze – powiedziała. – Nie wcześniej. Dwóch osób potrzebuję szybciej do karabinów i działka.

- Jasne. – Bartek kiwnął głową.

- Marcus? – Spojrzała odważnie na mężczyznę. – Jak ten tam – ruchem głowy wskazała dymiący helikopter – poleci, pocałujesz mnie, dobra? – I nie czekając na odpowiedź, przygotowała się do biegu. – Ufam wam, chłopaki.

Wystartowała. Nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni, dlatego początkowo maszyny nie zwróciły na nią większej uwagi. Jeden z terminatorów musiał jednak obliczyć prawdopodobieństwo wystartowania helikoptera, bo rzucił pusty karabin i ruszył za dziewczyną swoim mechanicznym chodem.

Dai dopadła kokpitu i rozpięła pas martwego pilota, wywlekając go z maszyny. Wskoczyła na fotel i obejrzała wszystkie wskaźniki. Założyła na uszy słuchawki i wcisnęła kilka guzików. Komputer pokładowy zaczął wariować; kopnęła go potężnie. Lampki błysnęły. _To dobry znak. _Chwyciła za ster i pociągnęła go do siebie. Coś zgrzytnęło potężnie i maszyna zadrżała. Śmigła zaczęły obracać się szybciej.

I wtedy kątem oka dostrzegła ruch. W ostatniej chwili rzuciła się w bok, unikając metalowej ręki terminatora. Maszyna przechyliła się nad fotelem, sięgając po dziewczynę lśniącą ręką. Dai kopnęła w ster; helikopter zadrżał, odgrywając się nieco od ziemi.

- Dai, uważaj! – Usłyszała głos Hostile'a, a potem pojedynczy strzał i blaszak został wyszarpnięty na zewnątrz; wiedziała, że tylko jedna osoba ma tyle siły. Podniosła się błyskawicznie i znowu zajęła fotel pilota. Sprawdziła wskaźniki, a potem pociągnęła ster do siebie. Helikopter drgnął, ożywając. Hostile i Marcus zajęli miejsca strzelców. Maszyna zaczęła się wznosić. Zapachniało benzyną i spalenizną.

- Gotowa! – krzyknęła, mocno trzymając stery. Helikopter wisiał metr nad ziemią.

Znowu posypały się strzały. Dai skupiona na maszynie niemal czuła, jak ta robi się cięższa wraz z każdą kolejną osobą na pokładzie.

- Lecimy! – Usłyszała tuż obok siebie głos Bartka. Nie musiał jej dwa razy powtarzać. Na to czekała.

- Trzymać się.

Maszyna zaczęła wznosić się w górę. Nie brzmiała jednak tak, jak powinna.

- Wytrzymasz – szepnęła Dai.

Kilka pojedynczych strzałów świsnęło obok kokpitu zanim znaleźli się poza zasięgiem kul. Pilotka sprawdziła radar. HK nie było w pobliżu, więc odetchnęła z ulgą, a kiedy półgodziny później schodziła do lądowania w bazie, w oczach miała łzy szczęścia. Ledwo zrzuciła z uszu słuchawki, wszyscy znaleźli się obok, klepiąc ją po plecach i wymieniając uściski. Uśmiechała się szeroko.

- Nie było tak źle, prawda? – nadawała wesoło. – I lądowanie wyszło idealnie, nie?

- Ale części nie mamy – mruknął Peesem pesymistycznie.

- Nie potrzebujemy ich. – Dai poklepała maszynę. – Mam nowy helikopter, zdaje się. Na tym też można namalować feniksa, a części mogę wziąć ze starego. Załatać kilka dziur i sprawdzić, co nie tak ze śmigłem. Jak przestanie dymić, oczywiście. A potem...

- Twoje baterie są chyba na adrenalinę. – Usłyszała.

- Bardzo możliwe. – Posłała Marcusowi uśmiech. – Może kiedyś to sprawdzę. Specjalnie dla ciebie.

- Jasne. – Też się uśmiechnął. – Udało ci się.

- Oczywiście, że mi się udało. Jestem tutaj najlepszą pilotką. I pewnie największą gadułą, bo..

- Udało ci się polecieć – powiedział, przerywając jej.

- Bułka z masłem.

- A nie tost z masłem? – podsunął.

- Tak, to chyba też. – Roześmiała się. – A tak w ogóle...

- Udało ci się polecieć – znowu jej przerwał. Tym razem nie odezwała się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nagle ujął jej twarz w dłonie i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Od dotyku jego twardych warg zakręciło jej się w głowie. – Nie jesteś tchórzem – szepnął, cofając ręce.

- Dzie-dzięki – wydukała.

Wright pożegnał się z nimi i kiedy ruszył w stronę hangaru, Anika dźgnęła Dai łokciem.

- Zapytaj go.

- O co?

- Czy jak tamten wrak – ruchem ramienia wskazała wnętrze budynku – no wiesz, ten, co dostałaś, poleci, to czy pójdzie z tobą do łóżka?

Pilotka spąsowiała.

- Nie odważyłabym się – mruknęła w końcu. – Jestem...

- Nie jesteś – przerwała jej szybko lekarka. – Sam ci tak powiedział, prawda?

- Sam mi tak powiedział, racja. – Dai rozpuściła włosy i zarzuciła na ramiona bluzę, którą podała jej Estrella.

- No to łap go! – Agnes pchnęła dziewczynę lekko. Ta nie zawahała się i pobiegła w stronę hangaru.

- Chyba też sprawię sobie helikopter – mruknął Peesem.

- Dlaczego? – Trzynastek spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

- Wszyscy na nie lecą. Taki podryw. Wiecie: _hej, przelecieć cię... moim Black Hawkiem, mała?_

Wesoły śmiech rozbrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno na podniszczonej płycie lądowiska.

**KONIEC**


End file.
